fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Ultimate Veggie Tales Lock-In Party
Character Castings *Bob as himself/1 of the chaperones *Larry as himself/1 of the chaperones *Junior as himself *Mr. Nezzer as himself/the school guidance counsler *Mr Lunt as himself/the Gym Teacher *Petunia as herself, 1 of the chaperones *Archie as himself/1 of the chaperones *Madame Blueberry as Miss Blueberry, 1 of the chaperones Story Transcript Junior's mom and dad dropped Junior off at Bumblyburg Elementary School at 8:17 PM last night for the Lock-In, and the 2nd Junior hopped in through the door, he knew he made the biggest mistake in his entire life. It was like 91% young boys and 12% young girls, and even worse, GOURDON was there. Junior turned himself around to leave, but 1 of the chaperones had already locked the door, so he was stuck there for the entire night with everybody else. He was guessing that most of the young girls in his class decided not to go over to the Lock-In and the 1s who DID show up just never got the entire word in the nick of time. Junior decided he was gonna need to make the most of it, and he walked around right into the auditorium, where everybody else was taking their stuff. The 1st thing he noticed was that there was at least 1 grownup for every single child, which was not really a good situation for wild and crazy times. Most of the chaperones were parents, but a few of them were teachers, and something told him that the teachers were only there 'cause they never had 1 single choice. He put his stuff down right on the auditorium stage, where all of the other veggie children were, then he noticed that Gourdon was there, so he moved his stuff over to the other side of the auditorium stage. He thought most of the Veggie children had already written off the entire night........'cause just about everybody was playing with whatever electronic system they brought with them. Junior didn't even THINK about bringing 1 of his video games.........and he didn't even bring a comic magazine or anything else to entertain himself.........so he asked 1 of the grownups what he could do around here. "Mr. Lunt..........I didn't bring 1 of my video games or a comic magazine or anything else to entertain myself..........what can I do around here?" Junior asked as Mr. Lunt thought for 1 single minute. "Well, Junior........there's an activity center in the corner for anybody who needs to take a fun relaxing break during the night." Mr. Lunt said as Junior agreed with him and went over to the activity center. Junior decided to just color in 1 of the coloring books and play in the ball pit............then sit right down on his Larry-Boy sleeping bag. At 9:26 PM........the grownups told them it was time for fun party games.........but nobody heard them 'cause everybody had their headphones on their heads. Archie said other veggies needed to be social........so he confiscated all of the cell phones, music players.....and whatever else veggie children had.......and put them right into a tote bag. Then they all sat right down in a circle right in the middle of the auditorium stage.... "Tonight.......we are gonna play some ice breakers.....zat will help us get to know 1 another better." Miss Blueberry said as they just sat there silently. But the truth was that all of the veggie children knew 1 another very well.............'cause they were together forever since kindergarten...........and in fact..........Junior thought they knew 1 another a bit too much. Miss Blueberry told them that they were gonna begin with something called the name game.........where everybody goes around and gives themselves a nickname that begins with the same letter as their 1st name......like Super Sydney or Great Gary........or something like that.......but the idea was that their nicknames would say something about their true personality. Gourdon went 1st............ "Gullible Gourdon..............." Gourdon said as it was very stressful for Junior who was trying to come up with a good sounding nickame.........and his turn was coming up real fast........he finally settled on Jocular Junior........which he knew was a bit lame........but it was kind of hard to think about a decent nickname that began with the letter 'J'. Junior guessed the other veggie child to his right, Jake the Orange was having the exact same problem as him. "Jocular Jake..........." Jake said as Junior looked a bit confused for 1 minute. "I can't use the same word as Jake........or else other people will think I'm copying him." Junior said nervously as he just sat there for a little while......trying to think about another good 'J' word........but everybody was just staring at him..........and his mind just went blank. Then an idea came to her mind.......... "Jaunty Junior............" Junior said as everybody seemed real proud about that........and it made him wonder about their education system..........especially since Miss Petunia is the 1st grade honors language arts teacher. Junior knew that Jaunty Junior was a real good nickname.......but right before he could stick with it...............the veggie to his left went.........and it was way too late. So right now........he was sticking with a real good nickname for the rest of the entire night.........and probably 'til he gets into 3rd grade. Right after that............they played a game called 'I Never Told Anybody This Before'........where they had to tell everybody a secret. Miss Blueberry told them the game would help them bond with 1 another.........but Junior thought the REAL purpose was to let the chaperones know who the real trouble makers would be. "I was the 1 who spray painted a rumor word on the walls inside the men's restroom.........." Percy said as Junior's theory was proven right later on when he went right down to the hallway to the men's restroom.....and Mr. Nezzer followed him. "Subject approaching...........the corrider 5........men's restroom." Mr. Nezzer said while speaking right into his walkie talkie. They played a few more ice breakers........but nobody else could concentrate.......'cause every single 5 2nds 1 of the cell phoens in the electronics bag would begin ringing or buzzing........then Mr. Nezzer would fish through the bag and try to find the cell phone that was ringing so he could shut if off. Unfortunately...........he just gave up and locked the bag right in the teachers' lounge. Right after the games were over........they had a 25 minute rest break right before their next activity..........a few of them had brought snack foods.........but there was a strict no snack food policy..........and they had to eat them under cover. The chaperones seemed to know EXACTLY who had the snack foods........and they confiscated about 97% of them. Archie even found Junior's pink raspberry sweet balls which were hidden inside his Minnesota Cuke pillow case. They finally realized that 2 little moles were ratting them out...........and it was Jean Claude and Philippe........and they were being paid off with the snack foods the grownups collected. The only veggie child who still had snack foods was Laura's younger brother, Lenny......who had a real big bag of twisted cheese puffs.......... Junior thought Lenny knew it was just a matter of time right before he was caught...........so he locked himself in the men's restroom........and tried to enjoy his snack foods.........but the grownups figured out what was going on around here.........and Lenny panicked and got rid of the evidence. "Lenny........we know you're in there!" Mr. Nezzer called from outside the men's restroom as Khalil was pounding on the men's restroom door. Right after their relaxing break........they got back into the circle........and Miss Petunia told them they were gonna play a new game called guess who.........then she split them up into 10 teams. Junior was on team 7 with Laura, Lenny, Annie, Percy........and a few other veggie children his age. He was just lucky she didn't need to be on the same team as Gourdon.........'cause that would've been very uncomfortable for him. This was how the game worked: every single team had to go right into another room and take a photograph of 1 of its members...........but the photograph had to be a close-up.......like a left or right ear........or a nose.......or left or right hand or something like that. Then every single team would bring their photographs to the library room.........and the other teams would need to guess who was in the photograph. Then Miss Petunia said that the winning team would get ice cream sandwiches from the freezer in the school cafeteria kitchen............... Junior had to admit..........it sounded like a real fun game..........but when she gave out the cameras........there was practically a riot........since it had been almost 2 hours since any of them had access to any kind of technology. Then they found out they were those old-fashinoed instant cameras that develop their photographs right away.........and everybody was a bit disappointed.........'cause those kinds don't got a screen or anything else on them. Junior's team went right down to the art room.......where they could take their photographs in private..........and the 1st thing they had to do was figure out who was gonna be in the photograph. Jake said they should take a photograph of his bellybutton ........but everybody thought that would be too obvious 'cause Jake has a serious outie........and all of the other teams would know EXACTLY who it was. They tried taking photographs of different veggie children on their team.......but most of them were too impossible. Albert wanted the photograph to be of him...........but he's totally covered in freckles........and they couldn't find 1 single part of him that would never be 1 dead give away. They took a photograph of James's back.........but they caught 1 of the team 6 veggie children sneaking up on them and they had to pick somebody else. "Hey!" Jake exclaimed in alarm as the other veggie child went back with his team. They took a bunch of photographs of Kaleb the Blue and White Skunk.........but the best 1 was of his bent right arm. Nobody could even tell what the photograph was of........so that was the 1 they went with. When all of the teams got back together forever in the library room........they put their photographs up on the wall with everybody else's.........and just as soon as they saw the other photograhps.......they knew they were gonna win. Some of the photographs were so easy to identify that it was actually kind of crazy.........and in fact.......don't ask them what the other veggies on Gourdon's team were thinking. They were eager to get on with the guessing part of the game..............since they knew nobody would be able to figure out who was in their photographs.........but Mr. Nezzer just stood there looking at their photographs. "Hmm.........I wonder who this is." Mr. Nezzer said while looking at 1 of their photographs. Then Mr. Nezzer said that he didn't appreciate team 6's juvenile stunt........and that they were disqualified from the competition. They all looked at 1 another........trying to figure out what Mr. Nezzer was speaking about........but Miss Petunia was fed up about it too...........she said it was completely unnecesary to take a photograph of somebody's posterior. Nobody on Junior's team knew what posterior meant.............but luckily they were in the library room......so they looked it up in the dictionary.........and you'll never believe this.......but it means behind.........and in fact.......they found out that there are about a lot of OTHER words for behind as well too............but the teachers were fed up about it.......they actually thought they took a photograph of somebody's behind.........and Junior guessed that if they held the photograph at a certain angle........they could see how a person could make a mistake like that. Mr. Nezzer said he was gonna call their parents.......and tell them to come take them home........and he said that the veggie kid whose behind was in the photograph was gonna be in REAL big trouble. Junior knew that if Mr. Nezzer called his parents at 11:38 at night time.........they weren't gonna be proud..........and he could tell a lot of the other veggie children on his team were thinking the exact same thing. Then Jake made a run for it.......which kind of put everybody into a state of panic. "Hey........come back here!" Mr. Nezzer called after them as they made a run for it. So the rest of them ran around too........... It was every single man or woman for himself or herself........and Junior ended up hiding in the music room with Penny...........and they shut the lights off so that nobody would come looking for them in here. Penny was really terrified that the teachers were gonna do a behind line up to try and match the photograph to the right child...........but Junior told Penny she didn't have anything to worry about........'cause she changes into her swimsuit for swimming class......so everybody knows what her swimming moves look like. Junior and Penny were in the music room for a very long time..........but they were finally caught by a couple of teachers who used Albert to sneak them out. The chaperones brought them down to the library room.......where all of the other team 7members were already lined up. Well......everybody except for Tom........who for all Junior knew was still hiding behind the soda pop machine on the 3rd floor. Penny told Mr. Nezzer that the photograph was of her right arm......but luckily there was a mole near Penny's forehead that matched up with the 1 in the photograph........but Junior didn't think Mr. Nezzer would've trusted her. Right after Mr. Nezzer looked at the photograph.......and Penny's forehead a few more times........he said that he made an innocent mistake.......and that any reasonable person would've done the exact same thing. It seemed like a pretty good apology to Junior.........but he was just lucky he wasn't still speaking about calling their parents. Right after that............the fun party games were over.........and the grownups said it was time for them to turn in for the night.. Junior thought everybody who went to the lock-in was planning on staying up all night long.......but at this point........he was lucky to go right to sleep if it meant the night might go by faster. He went right into the auditorium to get into his sleeping bag......which was parked right next to Leroy the Eggplant.......who was actually not that terrible looking........but the grownups said the young girls needed to take their stuff and move down the hallway to the library room.........and the young boys had to stay in the auditorium. Junior was hoping he could get some sleep.........but a lot of the veggie children began horsing around........and it was impossible for him to fall asleep. At 1 point.........Jake began chasing other veggies around with his outie .......which was very disturbing.............and this was the kind of thing Junior couldn't stand about veggie children his age............and when it came down to it.......they were just like a bunch of wild animals. When Jake began chasing other people around............Junior excused himself to go to the men's restroom...........so he could brush his teeth. The men's restroom was in the back of the auditorium........and the lights were off.........so it was very dark back there. Junior heard this weird sound.........and he got a bit freaked out for 1 2nd............'cause their school had a problem with rodents..............but it turned out to just be Sheldon the Plum playing by himself in the ball pit. Around midnight............. , the school guidance counselor, told everybody to get into their sleeping bags and settle down........then he said there was no speaking for the rest of the entire night...............and he didn't wanna hear 1 single word from anybody else. Every single 1ce in a while........somebody, especially the young boys cut the cheese........and that made Mr. Lunt really fed up about it.........'cause he couldn't figure out who was doing it. Right after what happened earlier with the photographs.........Junior thought the grownups were just really sensative about anything having to do with crazy pictures. Mr. Lunt said that if anybody needed to joke around......they had to go behind the auditorium stage curtain to do it. So then.......a lot of the young girls began taking turns telling Mr. Lunt that they needed to go behind the curtain and they would tell the craziest jokes anybody could ever imagine. That went on for quite a little while............and it kind of reached its peak when Carl the Pumkin came in and played the tuba he borrowed from the music class room. Junior didn't know if it was a coincidence or not........but right about that time......the heat shut off in the auditorium. In fact.........he thought somebody turned the air conditioner on.........all he knew was that everybody stayed in their sleeping bags right after that. After a little while.....Mr. Lunt fell asleep.......but all of the young boys were still awake.....some of them were saying this was like a prison camp..........and some veggies were speaking about busting outta there and going back home. The problem was that all of the exits were full...........and Junior guessed they should've known what they were getting into when they called this thing a lock-in. Harold the Green Onion said he saw a movie where some dude busted outta prison with a big metal spoon........and a lot of other people got very excited about that idea. But it turned out that was just a bunch of Hollywood junk...........'cause they got some big metal spoons from the kitchen and they couldn't even make 1 DENT in the linoleum floor. At about 1:39 in the morning.........somebody noticed flashing lights coming from outside.........so they all went over to the back of the auditorium to see what was going on around here. There was a young man from the tow truck company..........and he was walking around Mr. Lunt's blue sports car............which was parked in a handicapped spot. They tried getting his attention so he could break them outta the school........... But the young man never heard them.............and he towed Mr. Lunt's blue sports car. Junior thought about waking Mr. Lunt up to tell him.........but he figured they should just let him get his beauty sleep. By this time it was freezing in the auditorium that they packed themselves together forever like sardines to preserve body heat. Junior figured that it was probably warm and toasty in the library room.............and he was seriously thinking about going back there and joining the young girls. But he figured he would get caught and he would just be back where he began. Junior thought he probably fell asleep around 2:30 AM......then at 3:00 AM.......there was a pounding on the back door that woke everybody up. Mr. Lunt unlocked the door........and there was an entire bunch of fed up veggie parents standing outside. Apparently........they had been trying to call their veggie children to make sure everything was alright.......but the veggie children weren't answering........'cause Mr. Lunt took everybody's cell phones. So then........the veggie parents called 1 another and everybody got all in a state of panic. To make 1 long story short.......the veggie parents who came to the school took their children home with them.......and that left the only 2 children who didn't have their very own cell phones: Junior and Laura...............so that was pretty weird. Something told Junior that this entire lock-in idea was just a scheme set up by the veggie parents and teachers........to turn them off to young boy-young girl parties........and if that was true..........then mission accomplished. End of story short idea......... Category:Fan Fiction Category:Dude723's Fan Stories Category:Veggie Tales fan stories